Joy of Rebirth
by mcdinh
Summary: Takes place between Crystallization and Crimson Stars. Peace is slowly returning since the Dark Signer War ended, and the bridge is under construction to connect Neo Domino City and Satellite. However, things don't go always as planned. With threat rising around the slums, Crystal is struggling to deal with her nightmare of a certain event that almost lead to her ultimate death...
1. Nightmare

**Author's note: Okay, before I can begin this chapter, I would like to that that I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything for months. Trust me, as far as college goes, some of the classes I'm taking right now are not my friends, and because of that, I've been suffering mental writerblocks and constant headaches as time goes by. And to those who are reading my current fanfics, such as _Crimson Stars_ and/or _Alternate Dimensions_ , I'm sorry I wasn't able to get them updated and I know you all are getting impatience to read the next chapter. Again, my sincerest apologies, but it is what it is. But, finals are over, and I'm on early winter break, so hopefully I can update my other stories again as much as possible, depending on what am I doing.  
**

 **But for now, this one is part of an idea that's been stuck in my head for a long time, but for some reason hadn't done this earlier, and by doing this, I could probably get myself recovered from writerblocks. All you need to know about this story is that it takes place between _Crystallization_ and _Crimson Stars_. If you haven't read _Crystallization_ yet, then I suggest you should go and read that one first, because a lot of my OCs here and a few certain plots that didn't happened in canon, and I don't want anybody to start reading this and start getting confused, like "what the heck is going on in this story". But enough of my rambling. I'll just let you guys sit back and enjoy reading this. ;)  
**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. I do own _most_ of my OCs and this plot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare**

 _"It's as they say, 'You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty'."_

 _Those were the words that Rex Goodwin, in his Dark Signer form, told them before he ended up skewer the three girls with giant black needles made out of dark energy. Those words never cease to haunt her for the rest of her life._

 _What made it worse was that he had already killed two of her friends into this so-called 'sacrifice'._

 _First one, Hitomi Akane. Bound in the sky by crimson chains, covered in blood by the splinters of needles and a lance stabbed right through the chest. Therefore, she's dead._

 _Second one, Tsukina Yuna. Also bound to the sky by crimson chains, and blood spilled from her due to needles and a giant lance stabbed through her chest. She, too, is dead._

 _And the third one, Yumehara Crystal. Also bound to the sky by crimson chains and covered in blood due to the needles pierced around her. However, she hasn't been stabbed by the lance yet, so that makes her barely alive...for now that is._

 _That all changed when the black lance was thrown right at her, causing her to shut her eyes, waiting for that killing blow to hit her..._

* * *

Crystal shot up from her bed and let out a scream. Then, she gasped for breath, looking around that she was in her bedroom inside the orphanage. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _'That was the third time in a row already,'_ she thought as she got up from her bed and head to the bathroom. As she was trying to regain her composure, she headed to the sink and splashed cold water to her face a few times, before looking at herself in the mirror. The purplenette could see dark circles under her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Although Crystal knew it was just a dream, the event of actually being killed really happened. For one thing, she happened to have the power of the legendary Crimson Dragon, whose role was the serve and protect the five Signers, the Crimson Star Guardians. After the Dark Signer War had ended, Goodwin had put three out of five Star Guardians, Crystal herself included, into the ritual so that he can obtained the the full power of the Crimson Dragon and use it to become a 'God' and recreate the world. However, his planned backfired after all the Crimson Star Guardians revived, and the Head Signers, Fudo Yusei, defeated Goodwin in the duel using his Savior Star Dragon.

Unfortunately, Crystal had to experience the horrible, painful memories of dying and reviving at the same time. She could remember the feelings of being skewered by needles around her body and then being pierced by the lance through her chest. Everything went black for her until she and two other guardians, Akane and Yuna, ended up somewhere deep in the Underworld and made their way back here on earth alive. She really had to thank the older guardian, Eden*, for reviving them, otherwise, she wouldn't be here with the rest of her friends right now, working together on the bridge that will finally connect Neo Domino City and Satellite.

However, just because Eden managed to save them from ultimate death doesn't mean that it took the emotional scar away from her. Every time Crystal had that nightmare about that certain event, she woke up in cold sweat, (one time where she nearly woke up almost everyone in the orphanage) having a hard time breathing. And if that's not enough, she had a scar on her chest, which she received after being struck by a dark lance, as a horrible reminder from the time she 'died'. There wasn't a day gone by when she could glanced at her own scar without any discomfort while changing clothes or taking a shower. At least, no one had brought up that incident ever since they started helping out the construction workers with the bridge. Otherwise, Crystal wouldn't be able to handle it very well.

The purple hair girl stared at mirror for a few seconds before letting out a laugh.

 _'C'mon, Crystal. It's only a nightmare,'_ she thought to herself, _'Besides, you're not dead. Why worry so much about that stupid nightmare when we have other important things to take care of?'_

Oh, if only things are easier said than done, vice versa.

* * *

Morning sun had rise bright and early, and the first thing that Crystal had come across upon while staggering to the kitchen was a calendar attached to the refrigerator with a magnet. That calendar contained the her and her friends 'name on it to see who gets to help out with the workers on the bridge on each different day. The purplenette checked today's date and saw that her name wasn't up there. Instead, four other names were up on there; Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Yuna.

"Thank god," she muttered in relief, "I really don't want to go up there today."

"Unfortunately, you may have to," someone said. Crystal turned around to see an older, Hispanic women, wearing a red dress and a white apron, behind holding a picnic basket in her hands. This woman happens to be the caretaker of the orphanage and her foster mother, Martha. "It turns out that those four have skip breakfast again."

"...Figures," Crystal rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle before grabbing the basket from the dark hair woman. She knew Yusei and Jack have done that several times before ever since the construction had started, but for Crow is a different story. He's the kind who _never_ skips out on breakfast, unless there really wasn't enough food in the fridge. And although she became friends with Yuna for a short amount of time, Crystal could probably imagined her forgetting breakfast a few times, based on her personality.

Just then, Crystal looked around the orphanages and noticed something off about it. Or rather, someone is missing here.

"Hmm, that's weird," Crystal said as she walked out of the kitchen with Martha following behind, "I know Akane is outside with the kids today, but where's Aoi?"

A worried look crossed the older women's face, and she let out a sigh, "He left this morning, saying that he had something to take care of, but he never told me what it is, no matter how much I pry. Though whatever it is, I can't help but notice something is troubling him. I could definitely tell just by looking at his eyes."

Crystal pondered a bit. What could be bothering Aoi so much that he had to leave this morning? To her, he seemed fine yesterday. Could it be-? No, it couldn't. He already gotten over that...for the most part at least.

"I wonder if I should go after him to see if he's okay," The purplenette thought out loud.

"...Well, he said he'll be back tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to go out and check on him as long as you're careful," Martha agreed, "But you, my child, seem like you haven't sleep in a wink. Did you have trouble sleeping, lately?"

The purple hair duelist froze for a few seconds, but shook it off and then force a smile upon her face, "I'm fine Martha. Really, I just been tired lately, that's all."

She quickly said her goodbyes to Martha before rushing out of the house, holding the basket tightly in hand. Crystal could tell that her foster mother was just worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone about her nightmares. Not yet anyway.

However, it was only a matter time until Crystal and her friends knew that something else bad is going to happened...

 **Author's note:...So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Think I should continue with this? Yeah, I'm still recovering.  
**

 **Anyway, depending on how it goes, I will continue writing this story, as well as getting back to my other ones. So until then, R &R! ;)**

 *** BTW, Eden is an OC who does not belong to me. Rather, he belongs to EvanderAdvent, who is generous enough to let me borrow him. Like Crystal, Eden is one of a five Crimson Star Guardians. Though, I suggest reading _Crystallization_ to see his personality and how he fits in this group. However, he's not going to appeared in this story, just mentioned.**


	2. Calm Before Storm, Sorta

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Hope you guys had a great Christmas Holiday! I know I did! Anyone, here's the next chapter of this story. So just sit back, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Calm before Storm...Sorta**

The sunlight shimmered across the ocean and towards to the bridge that is currently under construction. So far, the bridge was in progress, almost close to reaching Neo Domino City. Of course, while the structure was massive in heavy steel and stone, constructions workers have to make sure that the bridge itself is stabled enough to hold itself across the ocean. But even though there were some successes into building the bridge, there were some problems occurring around it.

One of the major problems happened to be tons of gruesome graffiti written all over the bridge. Most of them were insults about the people of Satellite, and some others were about how stupid and ridiculous the idea was to connect the moderate, high class City to the island full of garbage Satellite. This may not be the first time these kinds of disagreements were made, but putting these ugly 'artwork' to the bridges that the people work hard to built was beyond extreme. Most, if not all, constructions workers were aghast and disgusted by this development, some of them were attempting to start the riot. But miraculously, that didn't happened because three people (Yusei, Jack, and Crow) managed to calm them down by telling them that violence would never solve anything and suggested them to continue working, since they were close to finishing. As of now, almost half of the workers continued working on finishing the bridge, while the other half decided to scrubbed off the graffiti from the bridge.

"Stupid...graffiti...signs. Whoever did this will be in world of pain." The man with spiky blonde hair and piercing, violet eyes grunted as he stepped down the ladder and threw a sponge to a nearby bucket, nearly knocking it to the ground. This man is Jack Atlas, apparently the former King of Riding duels and a Signer, possessing a Wing Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm.

"For once, Jack, I agree," Another man, who is shorter than Jack and has orange hair, silver grey eyes and bunches of criminal marks all over his face, spoke out as soon as he placed down couple of buckets, supposedly filled with soap and water, on the ground. This man is Crow Hogan, who possessed the Tail Mark of the Crimson Dragon, "I still can't believe that anyone would do this to sabotage our hard work."

"Hmph, it's kinda obvious that these rich people don't think of us highly and consider us criminals and outcasts," Jack added, causing the ginger to narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's a bit ironic, considering what you've done," Crow pointed out. Jack growled and shoot a venomous glare at the Blackwing Duelist.

"But in the end, we all kinda expected that things like this would happened." Both Jack and Crow looked up to see a man with raven hair shaped like an upside down crab and cobalt, blue eyes walking up towards them, holding a tool kit full of equipment in one hand. This man is Fudo Yusei, the leader of the Signers who possessed the Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon. "After all, not everyone here believes that Satellite should be connected to Neo Domino City, saying that we're nothing like them and have no possible future. But ironically, that actually give us enough reason for us to continue building this bridge."

The two men nodded approvingly at Yusei's remark.

"You're right, Yusei. We can't let them degrade us anymore," Crow replied. "We need to show these guys that we're normal people with dreams and goals we want to fulfill."

Suddenly, they heard a man yelling coming from one side, causing them to look at that particular direction. Soon, they saw a dark hair man, wearing a Sector Security uniform and had a scar on one side of the cheek. The three male duelists recognized him as Tetsu Ushio, who seemed to be talking/yelling angrily on the phone.

"Who the heck is Ushio talking to on the phone?" Jack asked.

"No clue, but whoever it is, Ushio doesn't seemed really happy," Crow muttered.

"He's talking to one of the people at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, supposedly reporting this recent 'incident' happening this morning," a feminine voice said.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow turned around to see a young woman, who is around Crow's age, standing behind them, holding up a mechanical profiler in her hand. She had long, jet black hair and beautiful, ocean blue eyes. This girl is Tsukina Yuna, who is one of the five Crimson Star Guardians, and like Crystal, she possessed a red star mark on her right arm.

"As we all know, this graffiti incident is starting to be consider as a threat to all Satellite people, so Ushio decided to take action to make sure nothing bad happens to the bridge or the people around us," Yuna explained.

"So what's going to happened next?" Yusei asked, worriedly.

"In a next day or so, a few groups of Sector Security are going to be here to help guard the bridge and make sure that the construction crews are safe. In a mean time, we'll just continue to carry on our duties as usual. But..." The dark hair girl glanced at the unfinished bridge and sighed, "...I'm afraid that this may not be enough to end this discrimination."

"What do you mean by that, Yuna?" Crow asked.

Before Yuna can make any response, Ushio walked towards them. "Hey kids. Sorry about all the ruckus I made back over there." He greeted apologetically.

"It's understandable. You were only trying to make sure that none of this would happened again," Yusei told him, reassuringly.

"I know, but that's not the only point," Ushio replied, "I just got a call from the Security Bureau, and they suggest that we should halt this construction for a bit. Just until things cool down and that people are starting to get more comfortable with the idea."

"WHAT?!" Crow exclaimed, wide-eyed, "Hell no! They can't do that!"

"Think about it. You guys seen it for yourself!" The older man pointed out, "The graffiti thing isn't the only threat happening around here so far. Remember that mob that broke out couple days ago? I'm surprised that no one was killed back there!"

"For once, I believe Crow is right," Jack argued, "Sure, we're aware that this situation may grew worse, but none of us can afford to stop this construction. What will all the other people think if they find out that we actually did?!"

"Ushio, these people are depending on us to give them freedom they deserve," Yusei calmly pointed out, "None of us are going to sit here and wait for this discrimination to disappeared until the bridge is actually finish."

Ushio looked at them in the eyes full of determination and sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. I get idea. Look, I'll see what I can do about this. In a meantime, why don't you kids have a lunch break before going back to work? It's almost past noon."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Good. I better get going then. Just be careful out there." Ushio waved them farewell and left, muttering some incoherent stuff about the security thing.

What nobody noticed was that Yuna only _half-heard_ the conversation going on and have a hard time keeping herself awake to listen. Then, the dark hair girl started staggering a bit before falling towards the ground, grabbing the guys' attention. Luckily, Crow quickly managed to catch Yuna before her head made contact to the ground.

"Woah! Yuna, are you okay?" Crow lifted the girl up, and saw her eyes opening really slowly. He didn't noticed it at first, but he saw dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she haven't had much sleep lately.

"I'm...fine," Yuna replied, as she tried to stand up, using Crow's shoulder for support, "Sorry. I really have a hard time sleeping, lately."

"Well, crap. Good thing I came here just in time. You guys sure can us a break."

Everyone turned around to see a young woman with long, lavender hair tied into a ponytail behind them, holding a large wicker basket in her hand.

"Crystal, when did you get here?" Yusei asked, surprised.

"...Long enough to hear the whole conversation," The purplenette replied before giving them a stern look, "By the way, Martha told me that you guys skip out on breakfast again and told me to bring this to you."

On cue, everyone heard a stomach growling realized that it came from Crow. The ginger smiled sheepishly while everyone else laughed and head to another spot to sit down and have their brunch. As they were eating, Crystal received explanations from her four friends on what's happening around the bridge. So far, she seemed disgusted and concern about the situation.

"...I guess we all predicted that this is going to happen soon, but this is a lot worse than I thought," The purplenette said, "Is there any way we can stop this?"

"We just have to continue what we're doing from now on, hopefully that things will cool down and more people will understand the cause," Yusei replied, "They'll get the message by the time we're done."

"Yep. That's what we're going to do for sure," Crow agreed as he grabbed another sandwich from a basket, "After all, Aoi said that everything is going to be fine as soon as the bridge is finished."

"Yeah," Crystal smiled a bit, "Speaking of Aoi, have any of you guys seen him around, lately?"

Everyone paused at mid-bite before shaking their heads. "Not that I know of. Isn't he back at the orphanage?" Jack asked.

Crystal shook her head, "Martha told me that he left this morning to take care of something? Though, I thought that he's with you guys, even though his shift isn't today."

That made everyone concerned about what Crystal said. Then, the dark hair girl spoke out.

"Well, if you happened to find him, tell Aoi that I'm off tomorrow, so I can use that time to help him control his psychic power again," Yuna told the purplenette. Crystal nodded understandingly and got up from the ground.

"Okay, thanks anyway. I'll see you guys back at the orphanage." Crystal said before walking away. Then, everyone else turned back to each other and continue eating. Yuna glanced at her watch, realizing that their break time is almost over.

"Time's up guys. We're getting back to work," she said. That earned a groan from the blonde duelist, making Crow laugh.

"C'mon Jack. This can't be as bad as what's happening right now. I mean, what else worse can happened?"

As if to answer Crow's question, a thunder storm broke out, and rain started pouring all over them. The four people looked at the sky, which was dark and grey, drenching yet and groaned in frustration.

"Shit," someone muttered, though no one know who, "Now what?"

* * *

Somewhere far away from the construction and on top of the roof of a abandon building, rain continued to pour down. A figure wearing a dark, brown jacket and a hood over her head was watching the people stop working on the construction and spread out to find shelter from the rain. She glanced at the group of people at the bridge in progress, containing three guys and a girl, trying to get out of the rain and gave out a sad look on her face. She continued staring from afar before deciding to head down from the roof and back to her own shelter, where she can get away from the outside world that she considers hell.

 **Author's note: And that's that. Oooh, wonder who that person at the end is? Well, definitely someone we don't know from _Crystallization_ , that all I can say. Hehe, I'll just leave it like that.**

 **Anyway, it seems that I'm procrastinating a lot more than usual, but not to worry. I'll try to get my other stories updated. And in case I don't update anything next year, Happy New Year! :)**


	3. Glass Shadow

**Author's note: Hmm...not exactly the story I expected to update, but this will do for now anyway. I have so much idea for this story anyway, so I can't help it. Hope you enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimers: You know the usual.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Glass Shadows**

The storm began to rage around Satellite, and some people weren't lucky enough to get into shelter on time. The same can be said for the small girl who is somewhere nearby the beach shore, running for her life.

She seemed to be five years old at most, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and she had a terrified expression on her face. It wasn't because the storm was getting worse and that she need to find shelter quickly. No, it's because she was being chased by someone...or rather something.

The blonde girl accidentally lost her footing and fell down, face flat to the ground. She quickly sat up, spitting out the sand that entered in her mouth. Then, she heard a growl, which made her froze in fear. She slowly turned around, and her eyes widened to see the thing that was chasing her.

Because it was dark, she shouldn't make much out of what it looked like, but she could tell that it was _definitely_ not human. For one thing, has some sort of crystallized spikes around its body and bright, red eyes that was glowing in the dark. No pupils was shown. The little girl could hear it snarled very hungrily.

For some reason, she couldn't scream for help, but she did whimpered a little and shut her eyes closed, praying that someone would come by and save her.

Fortunately, her prayer was answered. The creature launched itself to the the little girl as if to catch it's prey, however it missed its target, because another dark figured appeared between them and managed to snatch the girl away from the creature and disappeared into the darkness.

The dark creature punched the ground in frustration and let out a roar.

* * *

"Dammit. How did it get this worse, already?"

A young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes wiped the blood from her lips and tried to wash out the remaining ones that she spit out on the sink. This woman is Hitomi Akane, and like Crystal and Yuna, she is also a Crimson Star Guardian, who possessed a star mark on her right arm. Lately, Akane hadn't been feeling well, and it was proven to get worsen due to the fact that this is the first time she started coughing blood. As serious as this is, she knew of the situations that she and her friends had to deal with now, and she doesn't want anyone worry about her right now.

 _I got to stay calm. I can't let anyone else find out about this,_ Akane thought, _Besides, this is probably one of the Satellite flu that some people have lately._

The scarlet head quickly swished the water in her mouth and then spit it back into the sink, repeating the process few more times to get rid of the coppery substance in her mouth. By the time she's done, Akane made sure that there were no trace of blood in the sink and quickly left the bathroom. She heard a 'pitter patter' sound against the window and looked up to see that it was raining heavily outside.

"Looks like the storm is brewing, today," Martha pointed out as she walked into the living room, noticing that the red head had finally gotten out of the bathroom, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Akane quickly waved it off and attempted to change the subject, "Are the others back, yet?"

As if to answer her question, the door opened, revealing the four familiar figures completely drenched.

"We're back!" Crow called out as they entered inside.

"Whoa, you guys are soaked!" Akane pointed out, "The weather got you there that badly?"

"You could say that again," Yusei replied as he took off his wet jacket and placed it on the coat hangar, "Apparently, it delayed our work on the bridge."

"I'm afraid this would happened. All four of you head to the shower now!" Martha ordered, "I'll bring you warm towels later."

Those who got wet obeyed. However, it turned out that only two people can go at a time because...well, there's only two bathroom. One for boys and one for girls. Yuna managed to get her shower done without any hitch, assuming that the kids got their bath times already. For the guys, it's a different story. Jack and Crow ended up bickering like little kids, arguing on who should get in first. Yusei stared at his two foster brothers and sighed, heading inside the bathroom himself without either of them noticing.

In the meantime, Akane continued to watch over the kids, who were either playing board games or Duel monsters to keep themselves occupied before dinner. As the thunder began to roar in the sky, the scarlet head looked out the window with the worried expression on her face.

"Just where are those two, anyway?" she wondered.

* * *

"Dang it. It the times like this?!" Crystal sighed in frustration and pulled the hood over her head. She was in the market place of Satellite and all of sudden, rain started to poured down heavily, causing everyone in the market district to close and head for shelter. Thunders struck the sky, which made the purplenette nearly jumped up.

Crystal isn't particularly fond of thunderstorms, especially since it gave her the reminder of that _incident_ that she would rather forget. But that was the least of her worries right now, because it seemed that she still could not find her childhood friend and the storm is about to get worse for her to find him.

"Aoi, where are you?" she muttered.

Suddenly, she felt the chill on the back of her spine and looked around. Something cold, dark, menacing...this is something she hadn't felt for the long time. Not since the Dark Signer were defeated. So why is she feeling them now?

Before she could pondered about it, the purplenette yelped once she felt someone almost ran into her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

"Hey, what the-?!"

"Quick! Get out of here while you can!" Crystal looked up to see a woman slightly older than her with short brown hair grabbed her hand earlier, forcing her to run. She could tell that she looked terrified of something. But what?

"Hold on! What's going on?" The purple hair girl asked the older woman, trying to pry her hands off of hers.

"Just get out and run as fast as you can!" The brunette replied, "Otherwise, that...that thing will get you!"

 _'That thing?'_ Crystal thought in confusion.

Just then, a pair of giant, long, sharp, translucent glass-like shard appeared in the air out of nowhere, and before Crystal could react, they jammed into both sides of the older woman's neck. The latter's eyes went wide and let out of gasp, just before her body became transparent as a glass, and fell into the ground, lifeless. Her transparent head hit the ground pretty hard and was shattered like glass in contact.

Crystal's blood froze at the scene in front of her. No doubt, the woman was dead, but the way she died completely shocked the purple hair girl. That was not the worse part to happened, though. All of a sudden, she heard a growl behind her. Crystal slowly turned her head around, and she _almost_ screamed at the sight in front of her.

Appearing in front of her was some kind of terrifying, humanoid creature that resembled a lion of some sort. Its body is made out of purple-blackish crystal that almost resembled the color of the stained glass window and its eyes are glowing red. The creature bared its fangs and let out a low growl at the purple hair girl, who was slowly and cautiously backing away from it.

"W-what is that?!" she stammered.

Just then, a pair of giant, translucent shards appeared out of the creature's back, which made Crystal realized that those were the same shards that killed the woman. The crystallized creature aimed the shards at the girl's neck, who quickly dodged in response and roll over to the ground. Then, without the second thought, Crystal ran away.

As she ran, she could feel that same terrifying creature chasing after her, which made her wish that she could've come back into the orphanage a whole lot sooner. At the same time, she could hardly believe that what she saw earlier was real, and that she could be the next victim if she doesn't get away from that monster as soon as possible.

But why is it that the felt presence that she felt earlier from that crystallized creature feels similar to the ones she felt with the Dark Signers?

All of a sudden, her luck ran out, because that same creature managed to catch up, went in front of her, and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Crystal struggled to get the monster off of her, but its claws managed to secure her hands tightly, and its weight is way too heavy for her to knock it off. Its red eyes glared at her and fangs snarled at her, making her shook in fear. Then, the same shards appeared out of its back, floating and aiming its sharp point at her neck.

 _Oh god. Somebody help me!_ The poor girl begged silently.

Suddenly, her right arm started glowing, causing the creature to roar in pain and let go of Crystal. As soon as the purple hair girl got up, she saw several star-like, glowing objects shot out of no where and stabbed the creature multiple times, causing it to cry out in agony even louder.

"Crystal, over here!" someone else shouted.

The purple hair girl turned around and saw a man a least a year older than her with blue hair and dark brown eyes, with a jagged black tattoo around his right eye, much to her relief. It seemed that he was holding something in his arms with his jacket wrapped around it. This man is Akiyama Aoi. He used to be a Dark Signer who possessed the mark of the wolf, but now after his revival, like Crystal, Yuna, and Akane, he is one of the Crimson Star Guardians who possessed a red star mark on his right arm.

As soon as Crystal managed to ran towards him, the crystallized creature regained its composure and prepared to attack again. Aoi noticed it right away and pulled Crystal behind him. Once the creature draw close, Aoi grabbed a wood plank nearby (where did that come from, he had no idea) and struck the monster in the head, causing it to recoil. The blue hair psychic took his chance and grabbed Crystal by the hand and made their escape from that horrible creature..

It took moments later for the two of them to reach to the front of the orphanage and catch their breathe.

"Aoi...thank goodness you came in time," Crystal said between breathes, "But where were you? You had us worried!"

"Sorry," Aoi replied as soon as he's able to speak again, "But I went out because this issue has to do with that..." he bit his lip, "...that monster we saw earlier. And with her right here."

"...Her?"

Aoi pulled down the hood of the jacket revealing the little blonde girl in his arms, holding her tiny arms around his neck and shivering violently do to the rain. Crystal gasped. She didn't realized that girl nearby the whole time, due to running her life from that crystallized creature who tried to kill her. Whatever that little girl had been through, Crystal could tell that she looked scared.

The purplenette placed her hand on the blonde girl's forehead and hold out her gasp. She could feel that the little girl felt a lot warmer than usual.

"Aoi, I think this girl has a fever."

* * *

"Eh?! What did you say?!"

Yusei entered the living room, drying his hair with the towel Martha had given her, and saw Yuna sitting on the couch with a towel on top of her head, possibly still trying to dry her hair, and a phone against her ear. The raven hair could see a shock and worried expression etched on the female psychic's face

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yuna demanded. Her voice sounded calm, but stern at the same time, "Alright, I'll see what's going on tomorrow. Bye."

The dark hair girl turned off her cell phone and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong, Yuna?" Yusei asked her.

The female psychic remained silent. Then, she spoke, "It's Ushio. He just called to notified us about another problem. Apparently, there were some people disappearing around Satellite."

"What?!" Yusei gasped, "When did that happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't say," Yuna replied, "He said that he found out just now. Also..." The dark hair girl took a breathe and her face began to paled, "...Those missing people who were already found...they were dead."

Now it was Yusei's turn to have his face turned pale as ghost. First, that graffiti signs. And now, people of Satellite gone missing and wound up dead. Just what is going on here?

Before Yusei can asked anymore question, the two felt the searing pain on their arms and looked down to see that their marks are glowing. Before, either of them could comprehend on why their marks are glowing, they heard a knock on the door. They noticed Akane getting out of the kitchen and went with her to the front door to see who's outside. Once Yusei managed to open the door, they saw both Crystal and Aoi stepped inside, both completely drenched.

"Crystal! Aoi! What happened?" Yusei asked in concern once he saw how completely exhausted they were.

"Where's Martha?" Crystal asked, shivering from the rain.

"She's still inside the kitchen. Why?" Akane replied. Crystal pointed to the little girl in Aoi's arm, who is unconscious, face turning slightly red and shivering violently due to being out of the rain so long.

"Holy crap..."

 **Author's note: And this is where I'll be stopping for this chapter. Looks like there are more problems occurring in the Satellite. As for the creature...um, anyone watch Kamen Rider Kiva? That's where I get the idea from.**

 **A-Anyway. R &R?**


	4. Start of Investigation

**Disclaimers: I'll just go ahead and jumped to the disclaimers. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or its characters. Just my OCs, and by extent, the story plot.**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Start of Investigation**

"Phew! I made it!"

The girl wearing a dark brown hood over head managed to get inside the shed and shut the door lock. She finally pulled her hood down, revealing her short, reddish-orange that reached slightly below her chin and vibrant, green eyes. She placed the bag, which was filled with groceries of some sort, on the small table, and sighed. She took her time to observe the room. There wasn't anything really special about the abandoned shed that she is living in right now, not that that was to be expected. But the ginger hair girl did managed to make this place more comfortable. There were a large pile of flour sacks that were probably expired stacked together to form into a bed that was covered in a blanket, and a shelf that has only a few garden tools that's still usable along with a picture frame, and few books that are still in good condition to read. Plus, there was a small table that was mentioned earlier that only has an old, empty white vase with a handmade nameplate that has the word 'Robin' on it in red right next to it.

"Arf arf!"

The girl, now known as Robin, looked down to see a golden, brown dog that resembles a shiba inu coming towards her and looks at her happily with its dark eyes, as if expecting some warm hug or something.

"Hey, Pao!" Robin greeted as she immediately knelt down and rubbed his furry head, "How's it going, boy? Did you behave while I'm gone?"

"Arf arf arf!" Pao barked in response while wagging his tail excitedly.

"Alright, alright. I get the message," Robin reached into the bag and pulled out a can in one hand and a bowl with the other, "We're in luck today, Pao. I managed to get my hands on these at the market."

She opened the can, revealing the canned meat of some sort inside, and poured it inside the red bowl. As soon as the bowl was placed in front of her furry friend, Pao took a sniff at the meat substance and started gobbling them down.

"Ha ha. Glad you like it. Enjoy," Robin sat next to her dog and sighed. Despite Pao's warm welcome greeting, Robin doesn't seemed really happy, "It looks like the bridge construction is still going on. Most of these people are really serious about getting it down.

She remembered the four people she saw earlier at the bridge today, seeing how passionate they were while helping out with the construction. Then, she grunted.

"I highly doubt it would make a difference, though. People of the city already saw us as trash _and_ treated us like trash already. What's the point of this kind of union, anyway?" She realized what she just said and looked down on the ground with guilt, "Don't get me wrong. It's not that I have anything against them or anything. Just the ones who really hate us. Like those Sector Security, for example.

After finishing his meal, Pao looked at his owner with a questioning look on his face. Robin smiled a little and patted his head.

"You're pretty lucky, Pao," she told him, "Aside from being hungry and looking for a home, you don't have to worry about _anything_. You don't have deal with a lot of things I have dealt with. Trust me, I highly doubt you want to be in my position. I did a lot of things regretted in the past, and I still do now."

Pao looked at her sympathetically and walked towards her. He lay down on his stomach and placed his chin on her right thigh, as if to comfort her. Robin looked down on him and smiled sadly, before patted his head again. She liked it when he did that, especially when she is feeling down.

Then, she glanced at the picture frame that is obscured in a shadow and sighed. If anything, she just wish that she could change her past to reset her life. Possibly to stop the Zero Reverse so that she doesn't have to live her life in the slums, but she knew that was obviously impossible to do. Just like how she thought it was impossible for the people of Satellite to gain new opportunities just by building the bridge.

* * *

"They're what?!"

As soon as the children were fed and put to bed, everyone, sans Crystal, gather around the living room to discuss the new problem that Yuna received about an hour ago. Aside from Yusei and Aoi, everyone was mortified on what they just heard. It's an accurate response, not to mentioned, expected.

"...As I said, some people have gone missing just recently," Yuna explained, "The Sector Security were able to find few of them, but they wound up dead. It's possible that they were murdered."

"Were any of those people were workers?" Jack asked.

The dark hair psychic shook her head, "As far as I know, no. But we can't ruled out the possibility that they might be the next victims."

That was when Jack slammed his fist to table, "Dammit. Just when things were started to get worse..."

"I know, right?" Crow agreed, "We're even making good progress so far. Just what is going on?"

"I wish I knew, Crow," Yusei sighed before turning to Yuna, "They didn't really find out what's the actual cause of the deaths, did they?"

"No. I wasn't informed about it," the dark hair psychic replied, "But, it might have to do with what Crystal and Aoi saw earlier today."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Crow asked.

That was when Yusei and Yuna took a glanced at Aoi, who nodded in response and grabbed his sketchbook off the couch he was sitting on. Once he turned to the page he was looking for, he placed it on the table for everyone to see. The page was revealed to be the drawing of the same dark creature that he and Crystal saw earlier today.

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"This is the monster that Crystal and I encountered today," the blue hair psychic explained, "Earlier, when I was out taking care of some business, I saw couple of those creatures appearing out of nowhere. One of them appeared by the beach, where the little girl, who Martha is taking care right now, was nearly attacked by it. Another one appeared nearby the market and then the woods, where it nearly attacked Crystal. And from what she told me, that same creature had killed off the poor woman she encountered at the market. It's possible that these creatures have to do something with the missing people and by extent, their deaths."

Silence filled the room as everyone else stared at the blue hair psychic awkwardly. Then, Jack spoke, "Are you sure you're not pulling our legs, Aoi?"

"I am not, Jack," Aoi glared at the blonde duelist, "Everything we just encountered today are real."

"I hate to say this, but I'm with Jack on this one," Crow stepped in, "I mean, it's hard to believe that this so-called 'creature' actually exist."

"Actually, I have to be with Aoi on this one, Crow," Yuna suddenly spoke, "That 'creature' might be involved somehow. As implausible as it sounds, he's not making anything of this up."

"What?!" The Blackwing duelist exclaimed in disbelief, "Yuna, you can't be serious about that."

"...I admit that I was skeptic about it at first," the dark hair psychic confessed, "But you seem to forget that I have a ability to read people's mind. And everything I read through him was real alright. At least from his perspective, as well as Crystal's."

"Speaking of Crystal..." Yusei quickly turned to the scarlet hair girl in concern, "Is she's okay now?"

"...Well, considering that she saw the woman died in front of her earlier today, Crystal did threw up a little when I went to check on her, but other than that, she's fine," Akane answered, "She's in her room, resting for now, but I highly doubt she's gonna get a good night sleep."

"Hmph. Let's just hope she doesn't that she doesn't scream in her sleep and woke up the whole orphanage like that one time," Jack commented, "Though, I find it strange that she seems to be having trouble sleeping lately. It almost as if she's been constantly having nightmares."

Once Jack said the last word, both Yuna and Akane glanced at each other in concern, as if having a feeling of what the nightmare is about.

"Anyway," Crow broke the silence, "What are we going to do now, now that we have a new set of problems we have to deal with?"

"Ushio called me, saying that he's going to investigate the bodies tomorrow morning a long with few other Securities, and he asked me to come him," Yuna answered, "We have to make sure that this doesn't get worse and may delay the construction. For now, those who are scheduled to help out with the construction, just focus on what you need to do while we'll handle this."

"I guess we'll do that," Yusei agreed.

"But aren't you a little young to the forensic stuff, Tsukina?" The former King asked, "You're what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen. I'm only permitted to investigate the place where the body was found under the direction of either Mikage or Ushio," The dark hair psychic clarified, "That's one of the few jobs that I've been given in my position from 'that man' when I first entered Neo Domino City."

"How on earth did Goodwin managed to-OW!" Crow screamed once Akane slammed her foot onto his, causing the rest of the guys to back away. Then, the ginger held on to his injured foot, "Fuck, no I mean fudge! Akane, what the hell was that for?!"

Akane glared at him, "Don't you dare speak that old man's name who literally drill that lance through our hearts!" she seethed.

Yuna silently glared at the Blackwing Duelist as well, as if to agree with the scarlet hair woman. As for everyone else...well, no one said anything after that. That pretty much ended the meeting.

* * *

"So these people are the Signers and their guardians. It seems that they're already onto your plan."

A stranger stood in the branch of the tree far away from the orphanage, not being bother by the rain. He had a black cloak on that covered his whole body, aside from his worn jeans and part of his white shirt, and the dark hood pulled up to make sure that no one could see his face. He had a binocular in his hand and use it to look through the window of the orphanage.

 _"Yes. I suppose they did. Not completely though,"_ someone spoke to the hooded figure telepathically.

"Still, it's only a matter a time before they realized what's truly going on," the hooded figure said as he lowered the binocular, "Should we do something about it?"

 _"No. Not yet,"_ A voice replied, _"Let them do what they want, Misao. For now, just keep an eye on them while the rest of the team will continue with the plan. I will let you know when you need to take care of them."_

"Understood," the stranger, now known as Misao, put the binocular away, jumped down from the tree, and walked away. If one looked closely, you could see a wicked smile hidden underneath his hood.

"Soon...Very soon, this city of Hell will end in a bloodshed."

* * *

The next day...

"Remind me why am I here again?" Aoi asked Yuna as they to the designated sight where Ushio and the other Sector Security crew are at.

"You possibly have better insights of what's going around than any of us do, so I thought by bringing you along, we might be able to clarify things," the dark hair psychic explained, "That is, if you don't mind?"

"I don't," the male psychic reassured, "But I doubt that's the only reason you want me to come."

"True," Yuna admitted, "I feel like this whole event has to do with the visions you've been having lately during the time I was helping you to control your psychic powers again. After all, you did say that there were going to be some kind of rebellion before this bridge construction has started."

"I did," Aoi replied, "So far, nothing has changed in my future visions, but I feel like that if we don't anything about this is soon, things are going to get worse. It doesn't even help that all those visions ended in black."

"Black?"

"To be precise, it's more like explosion of darkness of some sort."

Yuna noticed a hint of bitterness in the blue hair psychic's tone, as if he was recalling a bad memory. Then, she looked down to see that Aoi was subconsciously rubbing his right arm.

"How's the new star mark treating you?" she suddenly asked.

"...It's okay, I guess," Aoi replied, feeling a bit unsure of himself, "At least, it feels different from the Dark Signer mark I use to possessed. I really don't have to worry about killing people for revenge or things like that."

Yuna nodded. She didn't really knew much of the details, but she had heard that Aoi was one of the Dark Signer who possessed one of the Earthbound Immortals and nearly killed Crystal, so it kinda made her a bit intimidated by him. But she could tell that he tensed up everything time that was brought up, so she never say anything about it. Though besides Crystal, it seemed that Yuna is only one of the other people that Aoi were, at least, comfortable enough to talk about it. Maybe it was possibly because they're both psychics, have slightly similar personalities, and have similar pasts that they pretty much understand each other at least to the point where they can trust each other. Still, it was a surprise to the both of them that they were able to become friends that quickly.

"You'll get use to it soon enough," Yuna told him and glanced forward with a darkened expression on her face, "At least, you might be able to handle it better than I can when my mark first activated."

Before Aoi can asked what she mean by that, they were greeted by the familiar Sector Security Officer.

"Yo, Yuna! You came just in time!" Ushio said to the young woman before turning to Aoi, "Uh...what's he doing here?"

"He might be able to help out on this kind of situation, so I brought him along," Yuna answered, "Anyway, should we start the investigation now?"

"Um...sure. Follow me," Ushio lead the two psychics to the investigation sight and allow them to pass through the yellow 'Caution' tape. That was when they came across what supposed to be the corpse covered in a large, white sheet.

"Now, this may be gonna be a bit weird to you kids once I show you this, so...you might as well brace yourself," Ushio warned them and lifted the white sheet up, revealing the corpse.

Turns out that the corpse was transparent as a glass. Its clothes are still visible to see. If one looked closely, he or she could see the facial lines slightly visible on the face, nose, mouth, eyes (if they're open) and everything. The two psychics stared at the corpse quizzically, only blinking in response.

"...Are you sure we're not seeing a glass mannequin of some sort?" Yuna said bluntly.

"That's what I thought at first," Ushio admitted, "But despite the appearance, if someone carefully touches it, it still feels like a human skin, dead of course."

"The corpse is similar to the description to the one Crystal witnessed," Aoi realized.

"Is there anything else we should know about the victim's death?" Yuna asked.

"Yes," The older man pointed to the nearby, abandoned building, "Couple more victims like this one were killed inside the building, and we're still investigating inside. So far, we found nothing."

"It's gonna be a long search from the looks of it," The blue hair psychic commented as he observed the building.

That was when the female psychic started rummaging to her pockets. 'We probably won't be able to find anything much this way, but it's worth a shot,' Yuna thought.

The dark hair woman pulled out two items from her pocket. One happens to be a green flash drive. The other happens to be a tiny robot that resembles a Winged Kuriboh. Its eyes are close though. Yuna connected the flash drive to the slot on the back of the robotic Winged Kuriboh, causing it to open its' eyes. It floated out of Yuna's hand and made a loud 'Kuri Kuri' sound, which startled Aoi a bit. It looked around for a few seconds before flying towards the entrance of the building, beginning its search.

Things are going to get interesting from here, once they discovered something that probably more twisted than the Dark Signer Wars.

 **Author's note: Okay, so the mysterious person that appeared in chapter 2 is named Robin, and she certainly gonna play a bigger role in a next couple of chapters or so. And it also turns out that this 'Misao' person and the person he was talking may possibly be behind those creatures incident. And whatever they're planning doesn't sound very good.**

 **But we'll definitely get into details of what's going on soon enough. R &R?**


End file.
